1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a 3D model; in particular, to a method for arranging joints to 3D model, an arranging apparatus for the method, and an application program for using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the 3D printing technology has well developed. Also, the 3D printing technology has been known and used by the public more often because the cost of the 3D printer is reduced.
Generally speaking, the user needs to import a 3D file into a 3D printer, and the 3D printer prints a real and constrain 3D model according to the 3D model recorded in the 3D file. Currently, the real 3D models printed by a 3D printer are mostly fixed and can't move. If we tend to print a real and movable 3D model, the user needs to draw a movable joint at the corresponding position when manufacturing the above 3D model in the 3D file.
However, not every user is equipped with the drawing skill for the 3D model, and usually the user needs to be well trained. Certain users who are not equipped with the drawing skill for the 3D model merely can directly obtain the 3D file via the Internet or from the supplier, and directly import the obtained 3D file into the 3D printer for printing.
From the above, these users can only print the 3D models from the obtained 3D model, but can't further edit the 3D model. In other words, the users can't add one or more joints into the edited 3D model so as to make the printed 3D model movable.